


Daylight

by armadil_Lo



Series: RvB Song Challenge Meme [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 00:25:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5070748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armadil_Lo/pseuds/armadil_Lo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Locus can't sleep. He doesn't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of cheated a little with this. Technically the rules are that you just put your music on shuffle, no planning, and only have as long as the song to write something.
> 
> But apparently I'm a rebel because I changed it up a little. I let myself listen to a song once and decide on a ship or pairing or situation. Then I'd spend the next time listening to the song thinking more about the lyrics and coming up with a brief outline. And finally, on the third time listening to the song, I would write. But I may have gone over the time limits of the song length. Sometimes a little. Sometimes a lot. You'll be able to tell by the length.
> 
> (Also I skipped past some songs that wouldn't have made sense or that I just didn't feel like writing to whoOPS)

Locus doesn't struggle to keep his eyes open. He has become used to staying awake into all hours of the night. Normally this is a nuisance, as he is often lethargic and crabby the next day. But right now it is a blessing.

He stares down at the sleeping man in his arms. Traces Felix's features with his gaze. The pointed chin, the defined cheekbones, those pouting lips even in sleep, the curl of his thick eyelashes. A combination of silvery moonlight and dark shadows make Locus wonder if Felix has ever looked more beautiful than in this moment.

Tomorrow, they will be splitting up. Felix to go join the New Republic army, Locus to align with the Feds. It could be months until they next see each other. Locus knew this would happen, of course. He'd been counting down the days as they steadily passed by. It was almost shocking how the remaining time they had together seemed to fly by once they knew the exact date they were to head out. Previously days, weeks and months had been sluggish. Dragging on forever. Just the two of them.

Locus hopes times like those will soon. It was simpler then.

Funny. Locus remembers being afraid of the dark when he was younger. But right now, he wants it to last forever.

He knows this moment will soon cease to exist in the present. As soon as sunrise breaks over the horizon, they will have to leave the bunk they share. It'll be a memory he stashes away in his mind, reflecting on when he is by himself. Late at night, like now. But alone. Not like now.

Now, he still has Felix next to him.

Locus pulls the smaller man's body just a little closer, presses against him a little firmer, the strong arm around the thin waist holding a little tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of the song 'Daylight' by Maroon 5.
> 
> (Okay but a perfect Lolix song that everybody absolutely has to listen to right now that fits so perfectly with them just argh: 'Powerless' by Linkin Park)


End file.
